A Knight in Traffic Light Armor
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: It was never said how Raven met the Titans, or how their first few meetings went. I aim to change that, and so does Slade. Also rated for mild gore and language. Will be started again soon! CURRENTLY UNDERCONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1: Well Then, There you go!

*(*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Well Then, There You Go<p>

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _ The hooded figure crept along the edge of the house, eyes bright underneath the shadows. _This is just asking for trouble; I mean, anyone else would just let it go. _Pressing her hand against the wall, the hooded figure melted through into a living room. A man was passed out asleep against the wall.

_Raven, this is possibly your worst idea yet,_ the girl scolded herself, slipping by the unconscious man. She peered down the hallway, and spotted what she was looking for. A small book, with a large clasp keeping it shut. Scratch marks against the cover showed that someone had attempted to pry it open, but the firmly shut lock testified that they failed.

Picking up the book, Raven gave a grin and slipped back down the hallway. Opening the book about halfway, she stood over the man. He had stolen her book, accusing her of being in league with the Devil and dragging her down to the courthouse to be judged. Apparently it never occurred to the man that there was a slight possibility of the book not being a spell book, but a journal. Of course, it did hold spells but in a very small quantity.

Chanting a few words, Raven made a thick black goop coat the floor of the room. Closing her journal with a snap, she smirked. _What I would give to stick around… _Sadly, Raven had somewhere to be. Sliding through the walls of the house, and out onto the street, she slipped the book inside her cloak.

Looking up at the sky, Raven smiled at the moon. It was peeking shyly out from behind the clouds, like a child from behind a door. Raven felt herself becoming lighter, almost feather soft. It took only a moment for her body it shoot into the sky, and for her to become nothing more than a dot to the small village.

There were few ups to being what she was, but this was definitely one of them.

_It is amazing to just fly….. To be free, float among the stars and clouds…..To-DUCKS!_ Raven figure veered away from the squawking, irritated ducks. Not that she blamed them; to them, humans had no place among the sky's winds. Too bad she wasn't human.

Raven looked down at the world below though her amethyst eyes, peering for a good place to land. Her powers were almost exhausted from the long flight across the sea, from Russia. She had been staying in a small village, before that idiot man had blown her hopes of hiding. At least he would be having a hard week cleaning that mess up; he deserved after convincing the town she was a dark witch.

Snort.

They don't even know the half of it. Raven looked around some more, and sighed. Of course she wouldn't be near land; nothing was ever easy. Raven was about to just give up and drop into the ocean for a nap, when she spotted a light. A large set of lights, all on a small island; beyond that island was what appeared to be a shore side city. It was still a bit off, but it was close enough that she would be able to land for some rest.

As she got closer, she saw the island had a sole building. A tower in the shape of a T, it loomed over what appeared to be the bay of the city, which appeared to have a light show going on. Seemed kinda pretentious though, between the giant tower and the lights.

Raven landed on a rooftop, falling to her knees. She was so tired… that flight had been way too long. Raven closed her eyes, lying on her back; she began to drift off, but never finished. A huge boom shook the building Raven was lying on, and yelling ripped away any hope at sleeping she had entertained. Peering over the edge of the building, not bothering to sit up, Raven's jaw dropped.

A metal man was shooting pulsing blue waves of light at a magician. _Great, I went from one magic hating town to a whole city. _A scrawny green boy ran at the magician, his body rippling into a rhinoceros. _Okay, maybe not totally against magic? _The magician whipped off his hat, and a vortex formed. It pulled the boy into the hat, along with the metal man. Their voices were yelling in shock as they were swept inside the hat.

An orange girl with purple clothes, which looked almost painful to see, floated down to just above the ground, "Beastboy! Cyborg!"

_Beastboy and Cyborg, huh? Fits, I guess. Not very creative though._ A boy in what looked like…. _IS HE WEARING A TRAFFIC LIGHT?! OH, MY EYES! _The boy jumped forward, throwing a boomerang at the man's hat.

"Give them back, Mumbo!" he cried, as the boomerang ricocheted back to him. The man, Mumbo, simply grinned and pulled the orange girl into the hat.

The traffic light stepped forward, "Starfire!" He turned towards Mumbo, "Give them back, Mumbo." His voice was deadly quiet. It reminded Raven of a child throwing a temper tantrum.

He raced forward, and tried to kick Mumbo, but was pulled into the hat as well. It was definitely not the most affective attack Raven had ever seen._ That was just sad…._

_Well, they didn't really look professional in the first place. _She stood up from her position of lying on the roof. Her shadow fell across the magician, causing him to look up.

"Ugh, another bothersome teen hero, hmmm? This will be a quick fight as well, kiddy!" He laughed as he pulled off his hat, starting the vortex again, this time aimed at her.

She slithered to the side, her magic reaching out in thick black tendrils and pulling the hat from his grasp. "Hey!" The vortex slowly let up, with the hat in her hands.

Mumbo turned to flee, but tripped over a piece of concrete. "Going somehere?" Raven's voice seemed to boom to the magician, who knew he wasn't getting out. The magic wrapped around him, as she listened to the hat.

"Get us out of here, dude!" a tiny, annoying voice raged. She guessed it was the green one; he seemed like the only one who could say 'dude' with a straight face.

"Hold on. I can only work so fast." The deeper voice snapped back at the green one, making her smile. It's not like they were going to be doing anything. She turned to Mumbo, taking a light pole and wrapping it around him. As he struggled and yelled, she turned back to the hat, and began to shake it. Hey, anything she tried was better than trying nothing

"Hey, watch it, BB!" This sounded like it came from the metal man, same as the last sentence. A thick clang came from inside the hat.

"Not my fault, Cyborg! The floor moved!" Beastboy answered, and more clanging commenced. The hat began jerking side to side, the sounds of arguing coming from inside.

She sweat dropped, and whispered to herself, "Oops." Mumbo had been yelling almost constantly now, so she took the piece of concrete he had tripped on and shoved it in his mouth, as a gag.

She began to shake the hat more and more, and a green foot stuck out of the hat. She shook it harder, and a whole green boy popped out. He landed face first, groaning in agony. Sighing, Raven picked him up, and handed the hat to him.

"Shake it to get them out." Beastboy began to shake it enthusiastically, and out plopped the rest of the group. The traffic light had stood up and was asking Beastboy how he had gotten out.

"Huh? I didn't get myself out, she did." He pointed to where she had been only moments before. "Where did she go?"

Cyborg walked over to Mumbo and looked at the light pole wrapped around him. "Must have been pretty strong to do this."

She watched all this with amusement. They hadn't noticed her atop the roof a little ways away from their location. She smiled as the police pulled up, taking Mumbo into custody, and grimaced as he swore he would "find and get revenge on her"._ Lovely, have fun with that. It's not like I was planning on staying long anyways._

Watching Traffic light interrogate the green boy, Raven smiled. She slipped away, to find a place to rest for the night.

_I think I might just stay here a while, if just to find out if everyone here dresses like that._

Beastboy

_Her eyes, they weren't right._ They had returned to the tower and after being debriefed by the rest of the team, he had retired to the couch to play against Cyborg in video games.

"You lose again, BB!" Cyborg crowed. Beastboy's ears droop in disbelief. Cyborg notices his disappointment, and gave a wry smile.

Patting him on the shoulder, Cybrog grinned. "Don't worry, we'll find out who it was. I want to thank them for getting us out of there personally."

"Ye-eah. That would be great." Beastboy stuttered out. He stood up and slumped to his room, shutting the door behind him. Trudging through the mess of his room, thought about his savior; or rather her eyes.

_What was with those eyes? So sad, so cold. Does she ever laugh?_ Beastboy sat up straighter as the light bulb went off. _Laugh…..laugh….I'll make her laugh!_

He threw back his head and began to laugh. He stopped suddenly, and fell back on the bed, snoring slightly.

Robin

He took off his mask as he entered his room. He sat down at the main table in his room, putting his mask in easy reach. _Who did Beastboy see? She doesn't sound like anyone we've met before….. So, someone new? Great, with our luck it's another villain._

Footsteps in the hall draw his attention, and he peers out his door. He sees Beastboy slumping down the hall to his room. Robin opens his mouth to speak but Beastboy just closes the door to his room. After a few minutes, he hears maniacal laughter, and then light snores.

Robin sweat drops and closes his door. He looks at his room, thinking. _More important than who she is, how do we find her? And what is wrong with Beastboy?_

Starfire

_I wonder what is wrong with Friend Beastboy? I heard laughter. Maybe it is about that mysterious person? I wonder if they are a new friend? Oh I hope so!_

She skips happily out to the main room, where Robin has returned to and Cyborg never left. "What ya doing, Star?" Robin asks as she skips into the kitchen.

"I am making the pudding of hope." She sang happily.

Robin and Cyborg blanched. "W-what for?" Cyborg shuddered.

"To hope that the person Beastboy saw is a new friend! Would you like some Friends Cyborg, Friend Robin?"

Cyborg jumped up. "I need to start on something in the garage." He stumbles out, fleeing from the horror.

Starfire turns to Robin, with a bowl of a moving gelatinous mix that growled at him. He gave a nervous smile.

Cyborg

_Phew, dodged the bullet on that one. Poor Robin…._

He stepped into the garage and began working on his newest invention. Under that tarp was his current pride 'n' joy, and was top secret to the rest of the team.

On a small screen a joke he had played on Beastboy was playing.

He was boasting about himself to the team. "Look, I'm silent but deadly."

Cyborg flipped channels on the Tv. "You mean like a green fart?" Beastboy turned and whipped a stink-bomb at Cyborg's head. It bounced off up raised metal hand and smacked into Beastboy's face.

Cyborg chuckled as he re-watched Beastboy's expression of disbelief. He stopped chuckling as he remembered BeastBoy's earlier depression. It was probably caused by the events of the evening. _Who was our little champion, huh?_

*)*

So this is the redone Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2:Oh What could Happen?

Jinx: Hello again, everybody! I have been hard at work making this next chapter…so praise me! What? NO ONE PRAISED ME? *Shrinks and hides in corner* Was my last chapter so bad? *Sniff* I'm sorry!

But, on the up side, SOME PEOPLE REVIEWED THIS! Come on, that's cool! THANK YOU SUPER NICE REVIEWERS! (There wasn't a single flame. Don't look as shocked as I was.)

Oh, and everything means the same, _italics _thoughts, **bold** sound effects, underline stressed….You get the idea!

Disclaimer: Ah my old enemy, failure. I don't own Teen Titans, and never will…*Goes to the corner, to cultivate mushrooms*.

*(*

"Ughh….I hate sleeping outside….." The hooded figure sat up, stretching from her spot on the cold forest floor. As she picked leaves off the hood of her cloak, someone laughed nearby.

She spun into a crouch, sinking behind a tree. "What's your Halloween costume gonna be? A rat, or a mouse, like last year?" **Snicker.**

"Yeah last year was fun, especially with all those girls dressed up like Penelope. They had to pretend to be scared! And there was that girl dressed like an elephant! What was up with that?"

The voices of the two young men slowly moved off, and she stood up, a look of confusion on her face. _Hallows Eve! I didn't realize it was so close. What is with the costumes these boys spoke of? In the village, they locked the doors tight, against vampires, and the occasional werewolf. But costumes! What tom foolery is this?! (_Sorry, always wanted to type that.)

She stepped out of the forest, and watched as people passed by the lake nearby. A few people complimented her on her costume, but shivered in fear when she replied, "This isn't a costume…." A few even screamed, even though it was near noon. The citizens of Jump knew that if it wasn't a Halloween costume, to haul junk outta there!

That was nothing though; this was when the day got worse. A car pulled up, disengaging a few very familiar costumed people….. _Oh great, just when I needed to lay low too._

The green one was loudly complaining, as they walked over to set up a grill. "I just don't get why you refuse to eat the food of gods-tofu!"

The blue sided man replied with venom, "Because it's nasty, that's why! Go meat!" His mouth was so large at this point, it was off his face.

_What were those two's names….? Beast Brat, and Cybore…? No that's not it. Well, maybe..._

_Oh look, Traffic Light and Orange…._She shifted to lean against a tree, watching Orange falling over herself to drink…_Oh my god! Is that…MUSTARD? Oh, now I'm sure, ALIEN!_

After gagging, she watched the others blanch at her offer to cook. _Heh, her cooking must be suited to those taste buds of hers. Ewwww….._

"Hey, who's that over by the trees? Paparazzi?" The blue one-Cyborg as she finally remembered-pointed to her.

"Hey!-" Beastboy yelled, "That's her! That's her! That's…..Huhn?" After they had all turned to face where she had been, they saw he was pointing at an empty spot.

Traffic Light sweat dropped, "Are you sure there was someone there, BB?"

While Beastboy looked affronted, Cyborg stepped up. "No, I saw a girl standing there, so he not liable for the loony bin, yet." He looked disappointed as he said this.

Meanwhile….Behind the trees, on the other side of the lake, she breathed out a sigh of relief. _Low, lie low, lie…..Oh come on!_ This was prompted by the sight of a green blood hound sniffing his way around the lake, and a flying orange girl holding a walking Traffic Light!

_This can't get any worse, can it? _As it so happens, Beastboy caught her scent and Orange spotted her. She just bows her head, in defeat.

Orange gives a wave, and Raven bolts like she's on fire. Behind her BeastBoy barks, and Starfire (This is from the side of the Titans for the moment, so her name is Starfire, again. They all have their names right…For now.) yells after her, "Wait, new friend! We wish to do the talking!"

_WTF! 'DO THE TALKING'! Is that like a drug or a gang?! Not in a million years am I stopping now!_

Robin

_What a night! All night we were fighting off that monster Star created by using a mixture of Jello and various spices. And we had to accept the policy that the planet made, the whole population of Earth, that she is banned from cooking. (_Only Starfire had a problem with that one.)

They had just pulled up to the park and already Cyborg and BB were fighting the age old fight.

Robin turned as he heard the sucking of a straw, and gagged at the sight before him. Starfire was sucking down mustard like water.

She saw him staring, and ever so pleasantly asked, "Do you want me to cook the hot of dogs?"

Cyborg and Beastboy stopped fighting and blanched along with Robin. "NOOO!"

Starfire sat down and sniffling, began to drink more mustard. Beastboy and Cyborg shrugged and started a game of football with a nearby group of college students. They won 25 to 15, and Cyborg and Beastboy did their patented victory dance. After that Cyborg went to go eat hot dogs and BB tried to pick up some girls.

"What perfume is that? Chanel number hot?" All the girls either groaned or giggled at the terrible pick up line.

Cyborg was shoveling food in to his mouth when the sensor went off. "Hey. Who's that over there by the trees? Paparazzi?" He looked up and saw hooded figure watching them.

Beastboy was jumping up and down in excitement. "That's her! That's her! That's….Hunh?" He looked back to see that no one was there anymore.

"Are you sure there was someone there, BB?" Robin sweat dropped. _I betted 5o bucks that it would be next year he went insane. Damnit!_

Cyborg stepped forward, "No, I saw a girl standing there, so he not liable for the loony bin, yet." He looked down in disappointment, for losing the opportunity for 50 bucks.

5 minutes later

BB was sniffing around the lake, trying to pick up a scent. Starfire was carrying Robin over the lake, trying to pinpoint the location of the girl by the trees.

They heard a faint sigh, and at that moment BB picked up her scent. Starfire yelled out and angled towards a person running at top speed, away from them.

"Wait, new friend! We wish to do the talking!" Starfire implored.

Robin sweat dropped. _If anything, she just sped up…Not that I blame her._

_NORMAL_

_This day cannot get worse…._She raced behind a vendor in the square nearby, and breathed a sigh of relief as they past her. (BB had lost her scent, he was just pretending to have her scent now.)

As she stepped out of the shadow of the booth, a larger shadow fell over her. Turning to look up, Raven shielded her eyes from the light reflecting off of the metal half of this man's mask. _Scratch that, it just did. _Behind her, someone yelled out.

"Slade!" It was the walking Traffic Light. She threw her head back, and let out a groan.

"Really? Really?" she raced away from them all. But as she turned the corner, a group of robots stood there, with nets, electrical shockers, and all manners of capturing devices.

She swept up her cloak and dodged the nets, and assorted attacks. She landed on the roof above and jumped down upon them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs, and objects began to rain down up on the mob. The smashed the robots with ease, but the ones who survived had it worse. She was ticked.

Spinning around and slicing one with a tendril of power, then turning and ripping the head off another. The last one she kicked and its face fell off.

A small screen rose up and began playing a small scene. It was the masked man, Slade.

"Good job, little bird. You will do nicely in my plans. Wait for me, my little darling. If you run, I'll just enjoy the chase." The screen snapped as her disbelief hit it.

"I JUST GOT HERE! WHY?" She fell to her knees, shaking her fist up at the sky. After a minute she got up, and ran from the approaching footsteps. _Here we go….._

ROBIN

After Slade got away, they were picking themselves off the ground when a yell, actually more like an enraged scream, pierced the air. "I JUST GOT HERE! WHY!"

They all looked at each other shrugged and raced towards the sound. As they turned the corner to a tiny alley, the stopped dead. A whole army of sladebots had been demolished here, and many still sparked. One had a snapped video screen still rising out of its head.

It was fritzing so it played parts of the message again. "Good job, little bird. You…do nice….wait for me…I'll enjoy the chase."

They looked around the area. "Little bird?" Robin asked the team.

BB shrugged, "Maybe it was that girl, the one from the park, and the one from last night?"

Cyborg nodded, "She is the new wild card in all of this."

Robin turned and signaled the team to go back home. _Who is this 'little bird'? Is it that girl? And who is she?_

SLADE

Slade leaned back, tapping his fingers together as he watched the multiple screens, each playing back her fight with the sladebots. "This just keeps getting better, and better."

He leaned forward, brushing his fingers on the screen with dual images of Robin and her. "I just can't wait."

*)*

End! Of this chapter at least.

Just so you know, I will update at random times, so if I don't update for a week or two, I'm just really hard at work! Yeah, *Scratches back of her head* sorry.

(Please tell me you know who HER is bye now! If you don't it should be revealed next chapter!)

Please review! Once again, flames are allowed, but leave out character portrayal. Especially Slade's character. I know that one was wrong.

Now Press the button, I'm begging you! I need input! (You can also input ideas for where this should go, if you want. no guarantees, but maybe I'll use it. )

Later!


	3. Chapter 3: Just Great, Isn't it?

Jinxed: Hello again! As you know I'm updating! And I'm on a sugar high! But I have some very special guests to say the disclaimer for me!

Go Cyborg! *Flings her hand out, releasing Shojo sprinkles*

Cyborg: I would but I gotta go work on my baby. Bye.

Jinxed: Ummmmm…BeastBoy!

BeastBoy: Don't you mean BeastBrat? *Goes to sulk*

Jinxed: *Desperate* Robin?

Robin: I can't talk. I'm just a walking Traffic Light! *Storms off*

Jinxed: STARFIRE…..?

Starfire: What is the name of Orange? Is it a nickname of friendship….?

*Robin grabs her hand and drags her off*

Disclaimer: I don't own TT and I'm saying this because I ticked off all of the characters! *Starts Bawling*

*In the distance* Robin: Stop crying! You'll flood the story!

Meanwhile

Slade: I would have said the disclaimer…..for more information on my little bird….(Why do you think I didn't ask you, Slade?)

*(*

Chapter three: Just great, isn't it?

_This is just great, just completely, positively wonderful! _She was mentally screaming at herself for getting into this.

She was sitting on top of a wall, on the outskirts of the city, she had recently found out it was called Jump City. Below her a man was shooting light out of his hands, and making terrible puns. "How do you like moving at the speed of light?" She groaned.

_I should go down there, if only to make him stop! I don't care about saving the bank, JUST THOSE PUNS MUST STOP!_

"You're fast, Titans. But not faster than Doctor Light!" _I can't take it—wait the titans? Who are they?_

She bent over the wall and peered into the fight. **Gasp**! _It's those weird teens from before! They are stalking me!_

"How does it feel to be hit by the power of light?" He punned.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" She screamed at him. She launched off the wall, tackling the 'Doctor Light', and punching him. His clothing was ripped and torn when she finally stopped. He had a gushing head wound and was crying in pain.

"Please stop, stop…." Doctor Light was whimpering in fear.

She dusted off her hands, "Then don't use such bad puns! It was killing me!" That was when she became re-aware of the team of titans standing behind her.

She turned, cringing, to see their dumbstruck faces. The Traffic Light was standing there, mouth on the ground, while BB was pointing and gasping like a fish. Cyborg was simply standing there, his processing over loaded, and Orange was floating there upside down, like a dead fish.

_All in all, I really should be running, shouldn't I?_

She slowly turned, and started to creep away.

A gloved hand landed on her shoulder, bright green. (His gloves were green, right?) "And where do you think you're going miss? Where did a civilian learn such moves?"

_Civilian?_

She looked down at herself, quickly, and saw she was wearing civilian clothes. A quick glance to her right showed her cloak on the wall.

"Self defense. Of course." She lied as she wanted to sweat. _Don't make connection, don't make the connection!_

"What was that in defense of?" The Traffic Light asked, as she turned to face him. _Oh my god, he looks funnier up close! _(No offense to robin, of course. But seriously.)

She crossed her arms, trying not to laugh. "My ears were burning." She glanced behind her at the burning bank, "And speaking of burning….."

BB was freaking out, and trying to put out the fire himself. His elephant truck was being signed by the heat of the flames.

Traffic Light instantly prioritized the situation. "Titans, put out that fire." As they did so, she crept away silently, and this time successfully.

ROBIN

After putting out the fire, Robin and the rest of the team turned back to where the girl had been. "Now, young lady…..?" Cyborg started

Starfire bent over the space with a magnifying glass, "There is an absence of young and girl, Friend Cyborg."

Beastboy leaned over to Robin, "Where did she get the magnifying glass?" Robin shrugged.

"Ooooooh! Look what I found, Friends!" Starfire began to wave around a hair, of pure violet.

Cyborg took it from her, and began to scan it.

"Ummm, what are you doing, Cy?" Beastboy was scratching his head, in complete and utter confusion. (**Message from Cyborg**: Not that odd of an occasion. **BeastBoy: **Hey!)

"I'm scanning it, for DNA. She should be registered in the WWBR, the World Wide Birth Records. That will tell us who she is!"

_If she is in there, then we know who the girl was…..Hey I wonder if she has any connection to that girl in the cloak? _While Robin was thinking about this, Cyborg got a response.

"NO DNA MATCHES FOUND. How is this possible?" Cyborg kept staring at the little screen, willing it to change.

After about a minute of this, Robin sighed , stepping forward. "Save that hair. If we find her we can enter her into the system. But I have the feeling she was connected to the girl in the cloak."

BB perked up, spinning around. "That's right! She sounded like that girl! And they talked the same way too!"

"Is it safe to do the assuming now? That they are the same new friend?"

Robin nodded, causing Starfire to squeal.

NORMAL

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the docks-_Far, far away from those crazy people in tights!_ She sat down, dipping her feet in the bay. A crash from behind her made her spin.

A man with an X (It is AN right? It doesn't sound right as an A) on his chest, and a skull mask with another X on it. He was setting off the alarm in an abandoned warehouse, Obviously looking for the Titans to show up.

_Must be insane, because it almost looks like he wants to fight the Titans. Not that they would challenge anybody, but why here, of all places? _She stood up, her cloak swirling around her like torn wings.

"Hey." She said it quietly, almost as a challenge. The young man spun, and you could almost hear the smirk.

"Well, hello Sunshine." She flinched at the terrible nickname. "I was looking for a different hero and his group, but you'll do I guess."

Her eyes shot wide open as his insult hit home. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed at him.

All the objects around the area lifted off the ground and shot at him.

"Oh f-" He was cut off, being buried under tons of stuff.

She huffed and stomped off.

RED X

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed at him. _What type of attack phrase is that? It's so lame…. Oh._

His thoughts trailed off as all the objects in the room flew at him. "Oh f-" He felt himself slammed into first be a fridge, then other assorted objects.

He heard her storm off, and sighed. _I knew I never should have taken the job…  
><em>

_FLASHBACK_

"_I need to gather some more information on this girl…All you have to do is get her mad." The man in the orange and steel suit said. He idly gestured with his right hand._

_Red X looked at him. "So all I have to do is piss her off, and let her beat the shit out of me? FUN."_

"_Well, yes. If that's how you want to put it." Slade seemed amused by this fact._

_Red X crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"_

_Slade seemed to smile, "Ten million dollars."_

"…_is that all I have to do?"  
><em>

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_I'm an idiot.  
><em>

NORMAL

She stormed out of the warehouse, muttering to herself, not even seeing the Titans until Traffic Light put his hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and yelled at him. "WHAT! IF YOU WANT TO BOTHER SOMEONE, GO BOTHER THE MAN I BURIED IN RUBBLE!"

They all stepped back , away from her fury. "We just wanted to know what to call you." Traffic Light asked this, as the other started to clear away the debris to the man with the X on him.

She spun, and stormed off, throwing this out behind her. "RAVEN! You can call me Raven!"

ROBIN

They watched as she walked off the edge of the dock, and flew away.

"Raven, huh?"

BB

He grimaced as she flew away, thinking of her angry face. _My mission may be harder then it looks….._

CYBORG

As he cleared away the debris, he heard her name. _Raven….Pretty._ He stopped as he saw Red X's arm vanish.

"…..Awwwww mannnnnn…" He groaned.

RED X

He stood before the seat again, watching the man in the seat as idly as he dared. "Where's my money?"

Slade shook his head, "At your lair, of course." Red X stormed off. _Cocky old…_

SLADE

He watched as the fool stormed off to his lair. He then turned back to the screens. "And now I have a now to go with that beautiful face….." He trailed off, seeing the rage on her face, and saw Robin's look of fear and concern.

_He had better not be concerned for MY little Raven!_

_*)*_

_And that 's the end of this chapter! And Slade is a stalker!_

_Slade: Yes…I am when it comes to her….._

_*Everyone sweat drops*_

_Raven: *Edges away from Slade* Keep him away from me…!_

_Jinxed: *Trying to ignore the full on fight that started behind her* Review! And once again I am open to suggestions. NO SEX!_

_*Spins around and begins to hit them both with frying pans*_

_Slade/Raven: STOP IT, YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!_

_Jinxed:…._

_Slade/Raven: Oh shoot…._

_Jinxed: Guilty._

_*All characters sweat drop, again*_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't you give him caffeine!

Jinxed: HELLO! I wrote this while I was still hyped up on sugar, but didn't post it until now. ;P I know, hate me! But there is another reason I am really happy!

I got an idea/review from a super cool reviewer, who always makes me laugh! Thank you ….. **She-Pirates kick-BUTT**! Awesome ideas, and one is in the chapter!

Also thanks to…

**Ash Veran**

**She got out alive**

**Storm Anara**

Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxed: Now BB…Say the line.

BB: No…and you can't make me!

Jinxed: *Smirking* Oh I can't? *Holds up a hamburger*

BB: *Blanches* You wouldn't….would you?

Jinxed: *Holds him down, and begins force feeding him hamburger*

BB: I'll never break!

Jinxed: I guess I'll have to bring out the reindeer sausages…

BB: NOOOO! Jinx does not own me or the other Teen Titans! *Mutters this* Thankfully…

Jinxed: *Starts to force-feed him the reindeer*

*(*

Raven

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I told my name to a psycho in Traffic Light Pajamas! _

She shoved her face under the water in the bay and screamed. A fish swam away, frightened.

She pulled her face up, thinking. "Well, I've made sure not to leave a trail since I left…So I should be relatively safe. If they don't look into that database…..But no one ever looks there." Raven smiled in relief, hopping up and conjuring her hair dry.

She stopped and turned back to the bay. Some one is watching me… She spun, thinking about the T in the bay, and hoping it wasn't them.

Meanwhile….

Robin was sitting searching all the databases he could think of, trying to get a hit on the mystery girl, Raven. But he was a little distracted. The problem was behind him.

A blue boy was visiting the Titans, and whipping both Cyborg and Beastboy.

BB threw down his controller and pouted, as Cyborg's jaw dropped. "A new high score! 3,170,532,976,008,754,208,754,208,754,210,987,643,087 points!" (I saw a number on the cartoon that high…. Or there about. Give or take about 15 digits)

BB started to change into random animals. He stopped long enough to berate the blue teen. "No fair, Aqualad! You cheated!"

Aqualad shrugged, but froze up. "I need to go check something." He stood up and jumped out the window into the bay. (Can you guess where he's going?)

He passed the frightened fish, and saw a young girl, with violet hair sit up. "But no one ever looks there." She stood up, and Aqualad saw her hair was dripping wet. Her hair suddenly dried, and she started to walk off.

She froze, and turned to face him. After examining the area, she whipped around and stalked off.

_Hmmmmmm…Who is she?_

He began to swim back to the Tower. When he opened the door, he stopped. Cyborg had locked BB in a cage and Starfire was hiding behind Robin, who had knock out gas in his hand.

Cyborg faced him, as BB began to laugh maniacally. "Did you leave a caffeinated drink out by any chance?"

Aqualad looked at BB, "Yeah, a coffee. Why—" BB at this pointed swung his hands and broke the cage. He raced down stairs, avoiding the attempts to capture him, and getting into the garage.

They came in time to see him jump, carrying a gun like object. Cyborg checked around, and swore. "Damn it! He got a shaving cream gun!" Cyborg grabbed a few more and threw them at the rest of the team. "Here, we got to win this fight!"

He paused and began showing them how to use it. "…And this button changes the ammo to milk! There, that about covers it. Let's go!"

"Wait." Aqualad interrupted the rampage. "Why milk? I understand the bananas, the sunglasses, and Starfire's cooking, *Starfire pouted* but the milk…"

"BB's a vegan." Robin replied. "Oh."

They raced out of the tower, and onto the streets of Jump. They saw BB spraying shaving cream upon the walls of the city, and laughing in pure delight.

Cyborg shot milk at BB, hitting him in the mouth. BB fell to the ground, coughing up milk, and fired massive amounts of Cream at them. Starfire was hit, and disappeared underneath the pile of foamy stuff.

"Starfire!" Aqualad jumped over to her, to see her eating the shaving cream. He sweatdropped and looked around for a good place to hide from BB's attacks.

**Ugh!**

He was thrown into a wall, by a mixture of shaving cream and bananas. He sat there, eating a banana, and watching the fight.

Cyborg landed a hit on BB and pushed him into the wall, using a steady stream of milk. That is, until he ran out of milk. BB smiled, as Cyborg clicked the trigger frantically. He globbed him with sunglasses and cream.

Robin launched forward, and was quickly dispatched by Starfire's leftover cooking. As he fought it, BB started to laugh maniacally, and went into a coffee shop.

"NOOOOO!" Screams of people inside confirmed he was getting more coffee. He came out, looking like the Grim Reaper. He began to fire randomly into the air.

"Enough." They all turned, to see….

RAVEN

Raven was walking out of a bookstore, with Raven by Edgar Allen Poe (Sorry, couldn't help myself, but can't you see her reading that?) in her hands, when she heard laughter. She peered around the corner, almost laughing at what she saw.

A blue teen was eating a banana, Orange was eating….._Shaving Cream? What is with her? _Traffic Light was fighting a monster that appeared to be made of food. _Hmmm, that must be why Orange doesn't cook…._

Cyborg was attempting to get himself out of what appeared to be sunglasses and Shaving Cream, and the little green one, Beastboy, had just walked into a coffee shop. _I don't think that's a good idea…_

Raven walked over to the blue teen. "Hey, Blue. Can I borrow that?" She gestured to the gun. Blue nodded, and returned to eating the banana.

She picked it up, and began to fiddle with the controls. She got the hang of it, just as BB walked out of the coffee shop. He began to randomly fire, and hit her in the hood of her cloak. She brushed off the cream and aimed the gun.

"Enough." They all turned to face her, and their jaws dropped. Well, except for Blue, he was still busy with the banana.

She smiled, causing BB to start expressing fear, mostly in the form of a growing yellow puddle. "Say Cream!" She opened fire upon the green snot and plastered him against the wall.

After making sure he was unconscious she turned back to the rest of the insanees (People who are insane). The Traffic Light was still staring, while the others had managed to pick their jaws off the floor.

ROBIN

_Wow…..I mean…WOW._

There stood the girl from before, but she looked different. Her hair was about shoulder length, and the color of Violets. Her eyes were sparkling with annoyance, and looked like they were amethysts, with little fires burning in them. _All in all…GORGEOUS! She didn't look like this when we last saw her. _

And that was when he noticed the primary difference. She had a chakra stone in her forehead. And it seemed to be glowing with light, as if lit upon by a spotlight.

She scratched the back of her head as she surveyed the city. Robin looked back at a now de-hypered (Not a word….Sorry)Beastboy. He was groggily waking up. Robin turned to face Raven again, and was surprised to see her shoulders shaking.

He panicked. _Is she hurt? Is there something wrong? WHATS WRONG! _Raven threw back her head and began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

She turned to face Robin, wiping tears from her eyes, and he hoped he didn't look too dumbstruck. "Have fun cleaning this all up!" She walked away, chuckling too herself. Robin turned to Beastboy, fire in his eyes.

BB

_Coffee…Hyper…..Is that screaming?…Oooof! _

BB came to his senses plastered to a wall. He looked around, and saw a shaking Raven, and a worried looking Robin.

Just as he was about to say something, Raven threw back her head and began to laugh. Beastboy stopped, and listened. It was like the sound of water, hitting a wind chime, but as soft as the wind.

Beastboy, in total shock, fell from the wall. _I-I thought her laugh would be scary…But that was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard! Even better then frying tofu….._

He randomly sticks his thumb up, in the sign for VICTORY! _Oh shoot…..What did she just say? I missed it!_

Raven ran off, and Robin spun to face BB. **Gulp. **"Now—now calm down….Calm d—oh shoot!" BB screamed as Robin started to chase him, with his staff out to hit him.

*)*

HELLO!

Yes the end of another chapter! I know I left you all hanging…..sort of…..and will update again soon.

*Eyes glint* That is if I get five reviews! (Setting my standards low) Like before I take requests, and feel free to request. Now you know my stipulation…..NO SEX!

Slade: Why was I not here?

Jinx: Because the readers need a slight break from your pedophile-ness!

Slade: I'm not a pedophile!…..I just like to stalk Raven.

*Sweatdrops* Jinx:…..

Raven: *Staring at Slade* I am now officially freaked out.

Slade: Ahhhhh….Dear Raven, I—

*Slams a random door in his face*

Jinx: **Cough Creeper Cough Sorry something stuck in my throat.**

**Slade: Your manners perhaps? *Begins to beat on the door***

**Jinx: *Glaring at the closed door* ANYWAYS…please review! Preferably before Slade breaks down the door. **


	5. Chapter 5: Heh, Poor Robin

Jinxed: Hello! I missed you all! Okay, not really. But I'm a little miffed right now. Seriously, a week and a half for FIVE REVIEWS! That's pathetic!

Sigh Jinxed: Well, anyways this one's interesting enough. *SMIRK* and Raven gets revenge for a slight mess up. Go Raven! Say the disclaimer!

Raven: Jinxed does not own me, or those freaks in Pjs.

Robin: Ahem. Thanks a lot. At least I'm not wearing a leotard…

Raven: *eyes glowing* Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES DO NOT ADJUST YOUR FANFICTION!

*Mangled Robin lying in a heap, in the background* Raven: Just read it already!

*(*

Raven walked down the newly cleaned street, almost laughing as she saw the newspapers. 'BEASTBOY CLEANS UP ACT!' was splashed across the front page. She snorted at the picture of a tired, and annoyed looking BB trying to fight off the monster of cooking.

A pair of kids, stopped near her, and watched her. "Are you sure that's her?"

The other nodded. "Yeah! She looks like the one on the news!" That got Raven's attention.

She spun to face them, and rapidly walked towards them. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" They shakingly pointed a tv at a kiosk. She stepped forward, to see herself firing the gun at BB. She tilted her head. How did they get the angle? They would have had to been right next to me! (One mile away: The invisible man is getting paid by the news company.)

She turned away from the screen to see a group of people swarm at her, screeching for an autograph. She swiftly stepped down a road, and hid while the crazed fans searched the area.

She heard a sound, and turned her head. Traffic Light was standing there, looking in the other direction. WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE!

He turned and let out a small gasp, seeing violet eyes glaring into his own. "They chase you down too?" Raven asked him, running her hand through her hair.

He nodded. "I made the mistake of volunteering to get the groceries. They saw me and tried to attack me." He breathed out a sigh, "I know how to deal with attacking villains, but FANGIRLS! That's asking too much!"

Raven looked at him in surprise, before sliding down to where he was crouched. "I know what you mean. I was nearly groped to death by a group of teenage boys."

He looked at her, then turned his head, listening to the ever-growing sounds of the search parties. "Do you want to come live at Titans Tower? I know this seems kinda sudden, but BB would like to apologize, Cyborg wants to make you a com, and Starfire wants a new friend…..So I was—"

She placed a hand over his lips, which were warm. "I'll go. If you promise to protect me from crazed fanboys!" The sounds were right on top of them.

He smiled beneath her hand, and nodded. He grabbed her around the waist, and grappling hooked them up the wall. Below, the fans swarmed the empty alley. He leapt down the neighboring alley, and landed on his bike. He tossed her a helmet, and shot off towards the tower.

When they arrived, she looked up at the tower. She internally started to moan. What has my big mouth gotten me into this time? They walked awkwardly into the front door, and into the elevator. Soon they arrived at the floor where the other Titans were.

Cyborg yelled from the couch, where he was playing video games against BB. "Hey did you get the ba—" He cut off, his jaw hitting the floor, the instant he saw Raven.

"What Cyb—" BB cut off as well, his jaw making a thud on the floor.

"Bye." Raven turned to leave, and the boys leapt upon her, making a dog pile.

Starfire came into the room at that point, and saw a faint human limb, underneath the pile of superheroes. She reached down, and grabbed the limb, pulling a gasping Raven out of the pile.

She dropped her on the ground, and grabbed an oxygen mask. Raven was breathing heavily when the boys realized she wasn't under them any more.

ROBIN

I was ecstatic when she said yes. My mouth smiled underneath her warm, soft hand. I grabbed her and leapt up the wall, jumping down on my bike.

I raced up the street, away from the screaming fans. I pulled up to the tower, and saw her gulp in fear. As we stepped into the elevator, I tried hard to think of something to saw. I even opened my mouth twice to say something, but shut it almost immediately.

When we arrived at the top, Cy and BB turned to ask me if I had gotten what they had wanted. I watched their jaws drop to the floor. I wanted to slap my self in the face. _Great way to be subtle guys! _

"Bye." Raven turned to leave, and I gave the signal to dog pile. We leapt on her, making her OOF! in pain. Soon I was being elbowed in the stomach and saw Starfire pull Raven out of the pile, before handing her an oxygen mask.

I soon disentangled myself from the others, and stood in front of her.

She looked up at me and asked a question that made everyone in the room stop. "What is your name? Just so I can stop referring to you as Traffic Light.

I heard thunder in the background as I fell to the earth. Everyone was stopped in the room. _Traffic Light…I…_

_..TRAFFIC LIGHT!_

CYBORG

I laughed so hard when I saw Robin's face. I guess it really was time for his wake up call. _AND SHE DIDN'T KNOW HIS NAME! Priceless!_

BB

_Soooooooo….She does have a sense of humor! Good to know._ I watched as Robin fell, Cyborg and Starfire pushed a mat underneath him.

STARFIRE

I do not see why Friend Robin is doing the freaking out. I always thought that was the look he was doing the going for!

RAVEN

_PRICELESS!_ I knew this would happen. I hear Happy and Rude laughing their heads off, and Knowledge was snickering too. But I made sure to memorize the look of pure shock on his face.

*)*

Okay I'm done with this one. This chapter that is. BUT I'M STUCK! I need ideas. Once again I tell my faithful readers this: Tell me your ideas!

PLEASE!

Oh and I published a story in Transformers. Its Called : Hello, You Just Died.

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6: I know I'm evil:way more fun!

I'm evil! so hurry up and read this so I can go to sleep!

Raven: She doesn't own me,

Me: I didn't ask for a disclaimer.

Raven: so…?

Me: touché.

_Halloween…It feels like it came early this year! _Raven sat back, looking out the windows of the Tower, and sipping the tea in her hands. She sighed and turned to BB, who had been staring at her indiscreetly for the last thirty minutes. _ At least the others pretend their not staring._

"What is it Beastboy? Is there something you require of me?" _Go away already! _Raven was glaring at him, and was pretty sure her eyes were pure red at this point.

He gulped, and slowly shook his head, before running for his life, screaming. Cyborg shuddered at the sight, and went back to trying to revive Robin, who was still unconscious from the apparent shock. It was obvious that everyone thought that was the look he had been going for.

Raven smiled to herself, and went back to sipping her tea. _Soon….soon I will do it! _ She caught a glimpse of Robin sitting up and smirking to himself, before heading over to Beastboy, who was sitting in the corner. "Hey, BB. Want to get back at little miss scary?" An angry symbol appeared on her forehead. _LITTLE miss scary? I don't care about miss, or the scary…..BUT LITTLE!_

Robin leaned in a little farther, as Beastboy nodded. "We will play a Halloween prank on her. Let's get or scare on!" Raven smirked. _They don't know who they're messing with!_

ROBIN

Robin woke up, to see raven smiling evilly to herself. That's when the light bulb went off. _ I shouldn't….. but I will! _ He got up and headed over to BB, who was crouching in the corner.

"Hey, BB. You want to get back at little miss scary over there?" BB smiled and nodded. They both missed the pulsing vein appear on Raven's head.

"We will play a Halloween prank on her. Let's get our scare on!" They both started to chuckle evilly.

After all the kids stopped coming by for candy, they set up the prank. They would holo a few ghosts into the windows so that Raven would think there were ghosts. The only problem was that no one had seen Raven in her costume yet.

They had just finished setting up when the lights went out. They were there in the dark, alone. Or so they thought. Cyborg had gone to get some parts, and Starfire was out flying. Raven was who knows where.

They sat on couch, looking at the moving holos of ghosts they had set up, when Robin saw one behind him. "Ummm, Beastboy?" His voice seemed to shiver in the air.

"Yeah?" BB didn't sound much better.

"Did we set up anymore behind us?"

"N…n…..no…"

They both turned around to see a black clocked figure, with four red eyes, glaring at them. A black clawed hand reached out and pulled them under the cloak. "AHHHHHHHHH!" They were screaming at the top of their lungs, as demons attempted to eat them.

Raven sat a little ways off, sipping her tea. "A demon sat by her hand, refilling her tea cup. "See what happens when you try to trick me? I get to have lunch!" She launched forward at them, her mouth open, showing thousands of razor sharp teeth.

"AHHHHHH!" They both sat up screaming, on the couch in the living room. Cyborg and Starfire were eating and Raven was staring at them in amusement.

"What happened to you two? We found you two asleep on the couch, and we couldn't wake you!" Cyborg stood over them, checking them over.

Raven walked out of the room, smirking.

RAVEN

I launched at them, and they screamed like they were children. I opened my eyes to see them sit up on the couch, still clutching each other, and screaming.

Cyborg immediately began checking them, and I left the room, trying not to laugh. I failed when I heard Starfire ask, "Are you to doing the dating? I believe it is customary to sleep in each others arms in the dating."

My laughter I'm sure carried back to them.

CYBORG

_I wonder why Raven left….. I get the feeling it had something to do with why these two look like shit._

ROBIN

Beastboy and I walked past Raven's door, and screamed when it opened. She peered out at us, and smiled evilly. "Have some good dreams?" I can say we both blanched and ran for our lives, without even being embarrassed. But her evil laughter followed us all the way to our rooms.

RAVEN

I laughed as they ran to their rooms, and closed the door. I walked over to my closet and opened the very bottom drawer. I rubbed the black cloak. "Until next year, then."

HEHHEHHEHEHEH!

Sorry but this chapter has been m brainchild since the beginning of the story. I really wanted to do it.

But I am sorry to say, I am nearing the end of this story.

BUT YOU CAN PREVENT THIS!

Simply review and ask questions. Even input your ideas! I will listen to them, I PROMISE!

Raven: **Sigh** She will too. Probably make me do the tango or something.

Me: ….okay then. Please review…..?

ALTERNATE ENDING!

CYBORG

I woke up, and covered my eyes. I had just dreamed about what those two were doing that caused them to end up on the couch hugging each other. I mostly involved beer, kissing, and Raven forced to do the Tango. In a bikini….._Which Robin would like, I'm sure._

I looked over at the two, who were now getting breakfast. _They do look pretty cozy…Hmmmm. No, they both still had their clothes on….But I want to see Raven do the tango! In a bikini!_

ROBIN/BB

We looked over at Cyborg, who was drooling, then shrugged. "Hey Cyborg what were you thinking about?"

Cyborg turned to us, obviously still in thought. "Definitely would be a red bikini….Or blue…." He eyed us, and we slowly began to scoot far away from Cyborg.

RAVEN

I walked in on the conversation about a bikini….. I don't think any of them saw me sneak out, and check my drawers. _ My drawers were not touched…. So how did Cyborg know I have a red bikini?_


	7. Chapter 7: Just ask!

Hello folks! I really have been dying to ask this since the last chapter:

AM I REALLY THAT BAD?

Even my most faithful reviewers have given up on me…. WHY!

Raven: About time….

Me: WAAAAAHHHHH! :'( (Runs away crying)

Robin:. . . . . . . . . . . . . (Stands there ogling Raven)

Raven: WHAT!

Robin: Nothing… TO HIMSELF: Coward…..

* * *

><p>Robin stood outside of the door, about to knock, but holding back. <em>I know that she likes her privacy but….. I really want to ask her!<em>

He sighed and leaned against the door. He was about to raise his hand and knock, when the alert went off. He groaned and raced for the front of the building.

As he got there, he saw Cyborg, Bb, Star, and Raven already there. His head drooped. _She wasn't even in her room…_

He looked at the screen and almost laughed. "Titans to the docks! Dr. Light has a ray of some sort!" He could practically hear the thoughts of the others: A RAY…? WTF!

"What is wrong with that guy?" BB muttered as they headed for the door. Cyborg shrugged.

They raced towards the docks, each of them trying not to laugh at the poor villain. He stood there on the dock proudly, his absurd costume gleaming in the early morning light. He turned and smiled crazily at them.

"I will now have my revenge on the raven haired one!"

Raven raised her hand, "My name is Raven."

He sighed, "Okay then, I will have my revenge on Raven. I will set the sun on fire!"

Raven leaned towards Cyborg, greatly amused. "The sun IS fire." He leaned back, "Don't interrupt—he's on a roll!" Robin sweatdropped and turned towards BB. He raised his hand in a gesture towards the ray.

"Would you….?" BB shrugged and charged at the ray, as a rhino. He smashed the thing into the sea, and Dr. Light fell to his knees.

"NOOOO! How did you defeat me so easily?"

* * *

><p>EVERYONES THOUGHTS<p>

_Because you're lame…? Duh._

* * *

><p>ROBIN<p>

Robin sighed, and gave Dr. L over to the police. He looked back at the others, going to ask Raven. He fell over when he saw she had already left. He turned and began to bang his head against a wall. Cyborg gave Robin a knowing look. He walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Just ask her."

Robin looked at him. "Just ask her? You know how long it takes me just to locate her each time?"

Cyborg smiled evilly. "She makes it hard on you to test your resolve in asking her." Robin looked at him, a look of DUH coming across his face. He raced off towards his bike, and ultimately the tower.

* * *

><p>RAVEN<p>

Raven groaned as she heard Robin stalking her outside her door. _He's been acting weird all week…..If I didn't know he liked Starfire, I would think he was trying to ask me out on a Date! Like that would happen! _Raven smirked at the thought, before phasing through the floor of her room. She grabbed a cup of tea and gently sipped it.

Starfire stepped over to Raven. "Friend Raven, have you seen Friend Robin? He seems to be doing the avoiding of me."

Raven did a spit take. _Robin ignoring Starfire + Robin stalking me outside my door = HE'S TRYING TO ASK ME OUT! Oh shit! _Raven set her cup down, trying not to spill. Before she could answer, the alarm went off.

She headed over to the screen, Starfire trailing behind her. Robin came in after Cyborg and BB got up from the couch. He looked at Raven and his head drooped ever so slightly.

Robin looked at the screen and smiled slightly. Raven looked as well and almost fell over. "Titans, to the docks! Dr. Light has a ray of some sort."

Every one looked out the window at the ray across the bay and a thought bar appeared over everyone's heads. _A Ray…..? WTF!_

"What is wrong with that guy?" BB muttered as they headed for the door. Cyborg shrugged. Raven got in the car, not feeling like flying this early in the morning. She watched the three-minute drive around the bay go by and Robin shoot past.

As they pulled up to the docks, the ray could be seen and he stood there on the dock proudly, his absurd costume gleaming in the early morning light. He turned and smiled crazily at them.

"I will now have my revenge on the raven haired one!" Dr. Light pointed at Raven dramatically.

Then Raven ruined it. She raised her hand, "My name is Raven."

He sighed, "Okay then, I will have my revenge on Raven. I will set the sun on fire!"

Raven leaned towards Cyborg, greatly amused. "The sun IS fire." He leaned back, "Don't interrupt—he's on a roll!" Raven face palmed, as BB shoved the ray into the bay.

Dr. Light fell to his knees, and began to wail (Love that word ) "NOOOO! How did you defeat me so easily?"

The text window popped up again and this scrolled across: _Because your lame….? Duh._

Raven phased (Is that even the right word for what she does?) to her favorite café ever since coming to Jump, to grab a latte/caffinated (Still can't spell that word!) tea. As she headed back to the tower, she heard cries coming from the living room of the tower.

She looked in, to see BB on top of Cyborg attempting change the channel. They were on a channel for professional wrestling *Cough lame cough* , and BB wanted Animal Planet. Raven slowly stepped into the kitchen, and there was a black monster. It attempted to eat Raven's shoe, and Raven blew it up. (Does Raven wear shoes? I know it sounds dumb, but think about it. Have you ever seen her wearing shoes?)

AS she walked away from the kitchen, Starfire walked in. "Has anyone seen the Blorgnof? It escaped." BB and Cyborg stopped and got on top of the table, looking around anxiously.

Raven shook her head and went towards the hall, to see Robin at her door. He was leaning against it. "Hey, Raven." Raven nodded to him.

* * *

><p>ROBIN<p>

He scratched the back of his head. "Would you go out with me on a—" The wall next to them exploded. Sladebots exploded through it, grabbing at Robin and separating them. Robin got to the living Room, but lost sight of Raven. He turned to fight off the sladebots, and saw Star's latest creation attacking the bots. (I know Raven blew it up. It regenerated.)

Cyborg fired a shot, demolishing half a dozen in a go. BB was ticked off at losing the remote and crunched down a few as a raptor. Cyborg and Robin teamed up and did a sonic boom. (That's what it was called right?)

Soon the bots were gone and the TV turned on. They faced it, and Slade appeared on screen. "Hello Titans. Did you like my gift?"

"What do you want Slade?" Robin demanded, not noticing the obvious.

Slade chuckled. "It's not what I want, but what I now have." Crashes in the background brought their attention past him.

An unconscious Raven was being held by a Slade Bot and was soon off screen. "Well Titans, I have claimed my prize. Good bye."

"No wait!" Robin yelled as the screen shut off. He fell to his knees, in shock.

Cyborg began to search his databases for Slade's hideout. Starfire patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, Friend Robin. I know you wanted to do the asking of the out with her."

BB recoiled. "He wanted to WHAT!"

Cyborg smacked him on the back of the head. "You have to be the only one in the whole city who doesn't know that!"

* * *

><p>DEAR READERS! Last notation on the last chapter, I lied. This story still has a few chapters coming. But next chapter I'm thinking of starting a bloopers reel. After every chapter I will put a blooper from the story in.<p>

Review and tell me what you guys think please.

Robin: I'm such a failure…

Me:….. Also review to tell hoim he's not a failure. I don't think I can live through his whining until next week.

Oh! That reminds me. This summer I will be really busy, so I will be updating at weird times. SORRY!

Also random question: is this an oxymoron is it just me: 'NIght market sun'? It is the lirics to a song but still.

*Waves* BYE!


	8. Chapter 8: Slade is maybe a pedo!

Hello peeps! I really need to thank all the people who reviewed. Both of you. But what you guys said made me realize something: I was making this humor a little serious! My other story in the other line is a serious/humor, and I was mixing. *Bows* I really am srry!

Slade: But you made me have my sweet little bird…..so you will live.

Me: *Looks at Slade* What the hell, Slade? That has nothing to do with what I'm talking about! (Hell is a bad word, DON'T SAY IT, IF UNDER 15)

Slade: *Shrugs* Is it my fault I have a more advanced brain then you?

Me: What are you on? And where can I get some? (I DO NOT DO DRUGS! Bleh.)

Slade: *Glares*

Raven: Stop arguing with him, and get me out of the closet! *Bangs on closet door*

Me: *glances at the closet* The closet, really? I thought better of you….

Slade: Oh shut up.

Raven: SHUT UP AND GET ME OUT OF THE CLOSET!

Me: Moving on…. This is the first chapter with the blooper, so tell me what you think of the blooper. (A few chapters back I did an alternate ending. If you didn't read the author note at the end, you would never have known about it. Pays to read.

**BANG!** Raven: WHAT THE F***! WHY ARE THERE CROCODILES?

Me: *Looks at Slade* You put the closet after a moat, and several insurance polices to make sure she doesn't get out, didn't you?

Slade: *Smirks behind his mask* Maybe…

* * *

><p>ROBIN<p>

_What am I doing? I should be out looking for Raven, but no! I'm fending off the cooking!_ The black blob was chasing a Chibi Beastboy Ilama with Cyborg riding him. Cy fired off a round and his jaw dropped as the cooking ate it.

Finally Starfire comes in, holding a Magnum. "I saw this on the T of V. It says it works." She aimed the gun at her cooking, and yelled "Eat the lead!" She fired the gun and frowned. "It wasn't supposed to eat the lead."

BB sweatdropped, as Cyborg and Robin did a Sonic Boom. It blew the food to bits, and Cyborg began to quickly burn it with a flame-thrower. Beastboy drooled over the piece of machinery.

"Can I try it?" BB looked hopeful, and reached for the Flame-thrower.

Cyborg pulled it away. "HELL no! I still don't trust you with _decaf_ coffee, let alone this baby."

BB pouted but took his hands back, before looking contrite to a glaring Robin. And by glaring, I mean on fire, literally. Cyborg had accidentally set Robin's backside on fire, and he was not happy already.

Robin smelled the smoke and looked behind him. His rear was cooking quite nicely, and he screamed. He launched out the window, jumping into the bay. Cyborg and BB quietly exchanged glances, before quickly creeping for the doors to their rooms. The door to the tower was flung open, and there stood a dripping, angry, smoking Robin. Holding a Flame-thrower, which he pointed in their direction.

Screams echoed across the bay, as Cyborg and BB fled from the fearsome leader.

* * *

><p>SLADE<p>

Slade turned to his captive beauty, and gave a faint smile beneath his mask. "You see? They cry in despair already."

Raven tilted her head. "That sounds more like an 'I'm gonna kill you!' then a 'Deep in despair'. Ya know, just saying." Slade glared from underneath the mask, his one eye amused, and also angered.

"You would know, little bird." He smirked, and stroked her hair.

"Sorry, Little Bird is Robin. You got the wrong one." She bit down on his hand, causing him to pull it away quickly. A vein on his head popped up.

"Still being difficult, I see." _Hurry up and give in. I bore of this little game….. Ooh I know!_

"How bout I bring Robin and the rest of those bumbling fools into this little disagreement? Hmm?"

Raven's head shot up. _Oh, that got your attention._ She began to struggle against her bonds. "Tut, tut. Now I need you to behave." Slade pulled out a syringe, and pushed in gently into her left arm. She struggled, as he pushed the liquid into her arm.

Her head soon began to bob down, and her eyes drooped. Slade slowly stroked her hair, and began to place her on his lap. "There's a good girl."

He turned on the video camera, and the screen showed the Titans Tower. He could see Robin chasing Cyborg and Beastboy around. Starfire was on the computer, looking for photos of Raven.

"Hello Titans, minus one." Robin spun to face the screen.

"Slade! Give her back!" Slade raised one eyebrow and laughed.

He adjusted the camera to show Raven, unconscious on his lap. He put one hand on her hair. "And why would I do that? I have grown quite attached to Little Raven here. But if you really want her back, I am at the docks. Have fun~!"

* * *

><p>ROBIN<p>

My heart stopped when I saw Raven. Her face was slightly in a grimace, which said she wasn't asleep by her own violation. I looked up to Slade's face, refusing to acknowledge the hand he had on her hair.

"We'll be there, Slade." I spat his name with utter distaste. (And this is how he began to hate Slade, because he kidnapped poor, cute little Raven. I'm a girl, and no I'm not Lesi! To Robin she is cute, 'meber?) I snapped my head away, as he bent his head over Ravens.

"Best hurry, or she's all mine!" He began to laugh and the transmission cut. I stared at the screen, before heading for my bike.

Cyborg grabbed my shoulder. "You know it's a trap, right?" I nodded, before shrugging off his hand.

"But it's my only lead on where Raven is." I stomped over to the bike, mounted and pulled on my helmet.

I revved the engine, and saw Cyborg and the others head after me. My eyes streamed with the speed I was going at, and I wanted to cry. _My poor little Raven…I'm sorry I failed you. I won't fail you this time!_

* * *

><p>ANNNNNNNDDDD CLIFFY! Sorta…Kinda….Maybe? Okay to all one of you who reviewed, Cough Storm Anara cough, thank you. I appreciate the input.<p>

Now your reward for reading the author notes! THE FIRST BLOOPER!

* * *

><p>Take 5: Dr. Light<p>

"How do you like moving at the speed of LIGHT?" Dr. Light yelled his lines.

"That's it! I can't take anymore!" Raven leapt for Light, and the camera moved so you could see the tackle. Except there was no Raven.

"Cut! Where's Raven?" The director looked around, not seeing her.

Behind the wall:

Raven was hanging by her cloak, which has snagged like it was supposed to, it just didn't let go. She swung away from the wall. "This is embarrassing….."

* * *

><p>Take 20: Dr. Light<p>

Dr. Light sighed. "How do you like moving at the speed of light?" He once again shouted his lines.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Raven leapt off the wall, but her boot slipped. "Oops!"

Robin leapt forward, and fell under her. She looked down at him, blushing. "Welllllll, hello stranger!"

"Get off, your heavy!" Raven turned a deep red, and she attacked him.

"QUICK! TURN OFF THE CAMERAS!" The director screamed at the cameramen.

* * *

><p>Take 509: Dr. Light<p>

Dr. Light looked over at the cameras, as Starfire yelled Raven's lines. "Can I go home now? The sun is up."

A bright green burst of energy shot through the air, hitting Dr. Light. He was slammed back into his stunt Double. "Ohhhhhhhh….."

Starfire came into the camera's view, looking contrite. "Oh, sorry!" Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Take 807: Dr. Light<p>

"Take 807!" The man with little clappy thing yelled.

The director looked around. "Wait, where is everyone?"

The crew looked at him, from their places packing up. "They left 20 takes ago….." The director looked down quickly, and saw his coffee had solidified from the liquid form he had it in 500 takes ago.

He scratched the back of his head. "Let's call it a night, then." He looked around, to see all the crew gone. "Huhn?" The lights went off in the studio, plunging him into the dark. "Funny. Very funny…."


	9. Chapter 9: Whereohwhere is Raven?

Hello my people! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait on this story. I really didn't know what direction to take it after this. So major writers block… Yeah, sorry. But here it is!

Raven: You suck! I'm trapped with Pedo Slade now!

Slade: I'm not a pedophile. I just want to keep you as my own.

EVERYONE MOVES AWAY:…Ewwwww.

Slade: Stop judging! It is revealed in this chapter.

Everyone: Ooooohhhhhh.

Jinx: Just say the disclaimer, someone.

Aqualad: Jinx owns no one.

Robin: Why are you here? There is no more of you in this story, or so I think.

Aqualad just shrugs.

* * *

><p>RAVEN<p>

_Uggghhhhh….Where…where am I?_ Raven sat up, in a dark, small room. She was laying on the floor, and there was only one source of light: The small opening in the ceiling, which illuminated a queen sized bed on the other side of the room. _…Why am I on the floor, not the bed?_

She peered around, looking for a way to leave the room, when some one fell through the ceiling of the room. He hit the ground hard, before rolling away from her. As he stopped moving, Raven got a good look at him.

"Robin?" Robin groaned as he rolled over, grinning slightly.

"About time I found you! You know how many rooms this place has?" Raven hung her head, then slapped him on the back of his.

"Great, now how are we getting out of this room, Traffic Light?" He glared at her, opening his mouth to protest. Then he realized that she was right, he had just jumped down a 20ft hole, with out using anything to climb back up.

"….Oops….."

* * *

><p>SLADE<p>

He watched as the little boy wonder jumped through his security, like a dog through hoops. He grinned, as the rest of the Titans arrived at the main room in the warehouse, finding them-selves surrounded by his robots. He turned his attention back to Robin, who had just fell into Raven's cell.

_Ahh, Raven…..My sweet little dark song bird. Robin is a smart fool, as I know he has been attempting to ask her out. She is so sweet, I feel very strange around her. Not like love…..more possessive then that…_ (He's in denial.) He chuckled quietly, as Raven slapped the Boy Wonder upside his head, growling at him. Robin looked ashamed of himself, and Raven hung her head.

She stood up, saying something to Robin. He looked confused before answering. Soon a large black portal was floating in front of them, and Raven pulled the reluctant Robin through.

Slade leaned forward, eyes glinting behind his mask. "Now where are you going, my darling?

* * *

><p>ROBIN<p>

_I see a light…. OH MY G**!(I don't believe in using any deity's name in vain.) RAVEN KILLED US! I SEE THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL! _Robin squealed as they appeared in midair— right above Cyborg and Starfire.

They hit with a large oof! Starfire looked quizzically up at the pair. "Is this the pile of dog that you spoke of earlier, Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked down at Starfire, watching her turn a different color. "Not quite, Star." He pushed Robin and Raven off of his back, helping Starfire up. She returned to her normal shade of Orange, instead of plum.

"Many thanks, Friend Cyborg!" Starfire gave him a huge grin as she stood up. Cyborg turned to Raven.

"So was it you who screamed?" She gave an amused glance toward Robin, who was brushing himself off.

"No. Go ask Boy Wonder about that one." Robin looked away from them, whistling innocently.

* * *

><p>SLADE<p>

_Well, I did not expect her to warp so near. But I guess it makes this easier._ He turned to the masked man next to him. "Red-x you will be paid double, if you can capture Raven." A smirk appeared under X's mask.

"Money talks more than actions."

* * *

><p>AND so this chapter was a little shorter than I had hoped, so sorry about that. But it is like midnight right now, so cut me a few inches at least! Review for me please.<p>

Oh and here are the bloopers.

FAll: Take 60

Raven is pacing her cell, when a large crash comes from above her. She looks up, right into Robin's stomach. "OOOFFFF!" She lay on her back, with Robin sprawled over her.

He looked down at her, looking scared. "Hi Raven."

"Remind me to hurt you later." Robin climbs off of her, letting her roll onto her side. "And you said I was heavy..."

SCREAM: Take 203

Raven stuck her head under the water, screaming. Everyone waited for her to pull her head up, but she didn't. "Raven?" The technical producer yelled to her. She lifted her head out of the water, spitting out a fish.

"AQUALAD JUST KISSED ME! WTF?" Everone relaxed, shifting into normal postions.

"Don't worry Raven. He has had a cruch on you since we started producing this." Raven glared at the water.

"By the way where is Aqualad?" The director was looking a little nervous at this.

"Hehehehehehhehehehhehe."

Meanwhile

Aqualad was being pulled out of ironbonds by a pair of sharks. "This is my fault, I should have waited until she closed her eyes."

COFFEE: Take 390

Beastboy ripped open the cage, laughing manically and running for the door. He slammed into it face first, falling backward. Cyborg stood above him, looking down at him. "Hey Cy?"

Cyborg looked down at him, "Yeah?"

"Why are there ten of you? One's purple." He started to giggle, causing everone to look at little freaked out.

"MEDIC!"

COFFEE: Take 1220

Beastboy ripped open the cage, and ran towards the stairs. He turned to look back, before taking a header down the stairs. Starfire floated over. "Hey Star I like your hair. When did you dye it green?"

Starfire looked around, searching for someone. "FRIEND MEDIC!"


End file.
